ヴァレリアノアの箱舟  Valeria of the noah ark
by Silverblueroses
Summary: What if Allen had a younger twin sister named Valeria? What if instead of Allen, Valeria was the 14th noah? And what if Allen has no memory of Valeria while Valeria idolized Allen all her life? Everything is real in this story. Rated K ... for now...
1. I've been waiting

-man fanfiction

**A/N: ok if you've read my other fanfics then you know I am a twin frantic. I LOVE STORIES WITH TWINS, TRIPLETS… ETC. so of course this story is based on a long lost twin. It was really surprisingly easy, since you don't know much about Allen's past you can make up so many facts that it's actually creepy. And with that Valeria is born. I know this is broad so I'm not surprised if someone else has a fanfic like this one with the almost same idea, so if so… then I am terribly sorry. By the way, this is a hurt/comfort story because it's really actually sad… comment/review plz~!**

**In this story NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT ALLEN BEING THE 14****TH**** NOAH! AND SO INSTEAD THE 14****TH**** NOAH IS SOMEONE ELSE AND THE NOAH IS ALSO DIFFERENT, IT IS THE MUSICAN BUT MUCH MUCH MORE THAN THAT! **

**A lot of my friends have asked me why I don't use Japanese to substitute for words like onii-chan, one-chan, arigato, Kawaii, Genku desu ka… etc, I would but I'm going to say this, I am writing in ENGLISH so my words are all going to be in ENGLISH, sure there and there is a few Japanese words but rarely. I don't even use Japanese honorifics like –san, -chan, -kun… etc. (except when Road is talking to Allen it seems weird WITHOUT the –kun) try to refrain from it but if I do then SORRY! I talk a lot don't I … I'm sorry! **

**That is all, please enjoy **

The girl shifted her eyes from the slivery white room to the window. The world was so beautiful outside, yet she was stuck inside the small, stuffy room for what seemed like eternity. Peering outside she could remember the sad memories that still haunt her so.

"Valeria"

The whisper woke the girl up from her memories.

"Road," Valeria squint her eyes to the sound of the Noah's voice, "Where are you?"

"Don't you want to hear more stories?"

"Are they really just stories?" The curiosity hurt, "Are you sure they aren't really real?"

"What do you think?"

"I … want them to be real…" Valeria looked down on her lap, "I wish they were real"

"UGH I CAN'T HOLD IT!" The voice seemed closer, until it materialized to the form of a little girl with blue spikey hair and dark skin. "Guess what?" She leaned forward until her face was just a little apart from the silver-haired girl, "He's coming to the ark! And you know what? Tyki said he'll help me sneak you out to meet him!"

Valeria's eyes filled with joy, "thank you, oh thank you!"

"But if millie find out…"

The young girl sighed, cupping her hands in front of her mouth. She knew very well what would happen if the millennium earl found out.

"I got it" Valeria stared out the window once more. Hugging her legs she lowered her head onto her knees and closed her eyes, "He'll get mad, and I'll face torture"

"Tomorrow" The words trailed off leaving Valeria a feeling of regret, for not stopping Road, for not talking a little more.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, "a little longer, just a little…"

_soshite boowa ya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku haino nakano honowo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami  
itoshii yokogao_

"da-i-chi…" her song was interrupted by the rush of tears streaming out, "Ni-ta…ru…"

_We'll all reunite one day and we'll sing that song! Again and again!_ The words seemed so familiar.

Before long the girl had broke into sobs suppressing it with her hands.

That morning, everything was the same, nothing seemed to have changed. The sun still rose; the flowers still sent wonderful smells into the room. Nature seemed to know nothing about the special day.

Valeria could escape easily, even the earl wouldn't catch her, but if he did… that's why she was so scared. The girl grasped the frame of the window and wished and sang.

The window vanished and she easily jumped through it landing on her feet, she brushed her silver hair away from her face, her silver green eyes looked sharp into the empty space of the garden. She stretched and breathed in. Then she took off running as fast as she can, racing toward the entrance of the ark. Her light blue dress flowed out beside her.

_Some one's coming_, she thought to herself.

The ark door opened revealing three… no four people, out of them; Valeria could easily pick out her twin brother: Allen Walker.

For a second they stared into each other's eyes, almost identical. It wasn't before long Allen had realized the similarities.

"Tsk, now he's sending clones" He muttered, Valeria stared toward the ground tears rolling down her visage.

"You don't remember me?" Her voice quivered as she spoke. "You really don't?"

"I get it, he made you to try and seduce me, it's not going to work," He turned away from the crying girl.

Valeria covered her face as the millennium earl appeared behind her. "Did I not warn you?"

"I-I…" She lowered her hands to stare into the earl, grinning widely, "I'm sorry"

"It's a shame, Allen Walker," The Earl turned away to look at Allen, "she was the key for you to win, heh he he.."

"Valeria," Road had appeared behind them, "Millie was… never mind"

"Road, you are her punishment," The earl snickered, "punish her with your dreams,"

Valeria lifted her head up wiped away her tears and held out a hand toward the air, "_soshite boowa ya wa nemuri…" _The song echoed throughout the ark, "Don't believe me… I don't care"

With that she vanished.

"Hey, moyashi, you had a girlfriend?" Kanda said casually.

"Allen, she looked like you" Lenalee smiled "Do you know her?"

"No" he replied,

"That's too bad, Allen-kun" Road rode on Rero floating above them, "And she was so excited, too. Would you like to see her… nightmare?" Road giggled,

"Let's go, Allen," Lavi urged, "They might trap us there."

"Ah, well too bad, I'll show you anyways."

A picture appeared above her head, Valeria was playing the piano continuously. The same song again and again, she sang along in a sad, melodic tone. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't seem to notice. Her lifeless eyes were emerged in thought.

"Mama, papa, I can play the melody! I can play it!" As if her thoughts were on a projector, it rang out loudly. "Now I can teach Allen!"

The younger Valeria ran around pointing wildly at the black piano in the corner. "Mama, we can play together!"

The figure that was never there hugged the young girl. "Mama, where's papa...and Allen,"

"Out, somewhere… Listen… Val… I never want you to say that name again! Ever," The figure gestured to the picture of the family hanging on the wall, "Never, promise me"

"Why?"

"Forget him, forever, forget he ever existed."

"Allen will come –" The womanly figure had slapped her against the cheek, pushing her back against the wall. The figure had vanished.

"–back… mama?" The girl stared out and surveyed the room, a silver white hung over the walls, nothing but a white piano and a window filled the empty room.

"If you stay here, I'll let you see the one you want to see again!" The Earl chuckled. "just stay here and play the piano. He'll come, I promise you little girl"

"Will he really?" The young girl widened her eyes, "Will mama and papa come too? Will we be like a family again?"

"Yes"

The excited young girl propped herself up on the chair and began to play, again and again, until the sun set, she didn't stop.

"Now you can stop"

"Are they here?" Valeria looked out the window, the expected smiles didn't appear. "Where are they? You promised."

"I lied" The earl's eyes and spectacles disappeared under the tall hat, "you are now trapped here, Valeria."

"What?"

"It's a shame you didn't know that you were a Noah," The earl laughed, "I would've trained you personally."

"I'm not a Noah"

"That's not for you to decide."

"Is that why they took Allen?" Valeria stared blankly into space, "Is he a Noah?"

"Nope," the earl's smile widened, just a bit, "The complete opposite, he'll become your enemy one day."

The younger Valeria backed up, bumping into the piano while she did so. Shaking her head slowly, she grasped the side of the piano tightly.

"The minute the Noah within you awakens,"

Valeria turned and ran toward the window, finding that it's completely sealed, she turned around.

"No… no" Valeria had backed up toward a wall and was now facing Earl.

"Don't worry; the 14th Noah wouldn't awake for at least a few years. Until then, you can stay here."

"I don't want to stay here"

"Too bad" With that the Earl disappeared.

In present time, Allen was staring at the screen. His eyes widened in what seemed like a mix of fear, anger, joy and sadness.

"So Allen, do you know her?" Lenalee was pushing Allen nudging him with her hand, "Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you?"

"I … don't know"

"Moyashi, don't lie" Kanda and Lavi stared at Allen.

"I'm not"

Lenalee stared at Allen, afraid of the sudden change in emotion. "Are you sure?"

Allen nodded slowly, but thoughtfully.

"Allen-kun," Road floated above Allen's head, "The 14th Noah, the Noah of destruction is about to be born, don't you want to watch?"

And with that Road took off toward the direction of the pure white room. After deciding the others decided to follow her.

**A/N: I love the story of Allen having a younger twin sister, it's hard to see the caring side of Allen, especially family love since his family is gone (not in my story though!) **** ha ha. **

**I decided to draw Valeria and she turned out to be really cute. Her eye color is actually a silvery-aqua-green. Her hair is silver****; since Allen is based on a female character (wiki) it's so easy to imagine him as a girl. :D Please reply/rate/comment/review! Send me a PM (private message) if u can!**


	2. I'm not who you think I am

ヴァレリアノアの箱舟

Valeria of the Noah Ark

Chapter 2

The door to the white room swung open, revealing Valeria sitting in a corner to what seemed like she was pitying herself.

"Isn't great, Valeria?" She was whispering to herself, "Everyone's gone, everything's gone. No one will ever disturb me, I'll be eternally happy."

She tittered.

Twirling a piece of hair in one hand, a shadow seemed to be forming around her, taking a human figure.

"Everything is perfect!" She chortled, "…perfect…"

And then she broke into tears and sobs.

While Allen and his friends watched Road vanished, leaving them unprotected against the sadistic girl.

"Umm…" Lavi walked toward her, "Are you ok…?"

"Oh, I didn't know there were people around… look at me, sobbing like an idiot." She tried to smile but her tears rolled out continuously. "Sorry…"

"Would you like to hear a song?" Her voice sounded soft and calming, "My mother taught it to me, when I was younger, it was a lullaby for me and my brother."

Just then she smirked, looking so serious that Lavi backed away. It was then that the quartet noticed her eyes were slowly turning a golden yellow.

"It's a very beautiful song!" She urged, "It's very beautiful…"

"O...k…" Lenalee spoke and softened her smile. It must've been their imagination for her eyes changed back to its usual silver green. She was NOT turning into a Noah, right? Road was lying, right? Questions soared through their minds as Valeria took a seat in front of the silvery-white piano. She laid her perfectly pleasant hands on top of the keys, gently gliding over them without making a sound. Then she took a deep breath and placed her finders on the starting position. It was seconds before a melodic sound overtook the heavy atmosphere. The same song she was playing in the dream Road had showed Allen and his friends.

Her voice itself was a wonderful melodious song. The notes and pitches so perfectly matched it was like she was an instrument toned and ready to be played.

"**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi no taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kashitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai no**…"

She paused, releasing the pressure on the key, noticing that she was sweating, wiped her forehead and played the last chords and notes "**Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo"**

"Let's get to the point," Kanda was anxious, "What are you to Allen?"

"Valeria of the Noah ark," She replied thoughtfully, "That's all I am."

"Don't you know Allen?" Lenalee gesture to the speechless idiot staring at the piano, "Isn't that why…?"

Valeria slammed down on the low notes, "I am a musician, not a FAQ section. I can't answer every question you throw at me!"

Lenalee backed away, looking insulted.

"I was just…"

"Is that it?" Her eyes seemed to glow a golden color once again, her voice growing cold and hard. "Please leave if you are done accusing me of things I don't even know about!"

"You were the one that started crying!" Allen stepped closer to face her, "You started it!"

"Don't you think that's a childish thing to say?" Valeria laughed stupidly, "How old are you? 6?"

"15"

"You sure don't act like it" Valeria sneered, "Idiot"

"What did you SAY?" Allen stepped closer, Lenalee pulled on his left arm while Lavi pulled his right, "Say that again, in my face!"

"I-D-I-O-T" Valeria spelled out. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, moron!"

Allen shook off Lavi and Lenalee charging at Valeria. Meanwhile Valeria stood staring at the piano, pressing a key down and played a simple melody. Time itself seemed to slow down.

Lenalee and Lavi's precautions slowed and stopped Kanda's scuffs seemed to stop as well, only the piano played, slower and slower. Allen kept running, noticing that the silence had overtaken his friends; he stopped too, not because he had to but he was stunned, turning around to face a frozen Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.

"WHA-" Allen then turned around, facing Valeria with a face full of disgust. "what did you do to them?"

"Them?" She laughed, "Don't you mean time?"

"You… stopped… time…?"

"Don't you want your friends back? Don't you want to continue in life?" Her face formed a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I'll make you a deal; play the melody I just played. If you play it right, I'll let you all leave, if you play it wrong…"

"I don't need your stupid melody, Innocence: activate!" Allen was surprised when his innocence didn't activate.

"Oh, it's too bad, Innocence doesn't work on me anyways…" Valeria laughed, "I'm not an Akuma, nor am I a Noah."

"Then you're just a normal human?"

"No more than that… I meant that I wasn't a Noah… yet"

"So that makes you my enemy?" Allen smiled an evil smile.

"_Nope," the earl's smile widened, just a bit, "The complete opposite, he'll become your enemy one day." _

Valeria grabbed her head, and then she fell. The shadow that seemed to have been there before appeared once again. "Stupid" it muttered before disappearing.

Valeria looked up, Allen was staring at her as if she did something wrong.

"Did Mother come with you?" (**A/N I know I used mama before but that was when she was a kid**)

Allen seemed surprised by the sudden change.

"What happened to your intense killer attitude?"

"What are you talking about, Allen? Nothing happened… right?"

**A/N: I have to admit that was such a stupid chapter. **

**So I have a question for you, based on these two chapters… just the grammar/writing… stuff… how old do you suppose I am? Give me an age and either send it in as a review or send me a private message. **

**I want to start a Pandora hearts fanfic, if anyone has seen/read it you all know it is AWESOME being what it is. **

**SO REVIEW/COMMENT/RATE/PM ! **

**Urgh I have Tsunaida te ni kiss wo stuck in my head! (it's the 14****th**** noah song, the song I put the lyrics in for) just by the way I got the song from here: http:/www(dot)sweetslyrics(dot)%20kobayashi%20-%20Tsunaida%20te%20ni%20Kiss%**

**Take out the (dot) and replace with a .**


	3. i will give up my freedom for my brother

**A/N: ok i am VERY SORRY THAT I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! SO i am very thankful to "thor" who picked it up and reviewed telling me about it**

**i tried to fix it as soon as i saw the email. I am truefully VERY SORRY! **

**I AM SO SORRY I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME BECAUSE i FEEL SO BAD! :(**

**OK SO HERES THE _REAL _CHAPTER 3, I'LL GET THE OTHERS UP SOON... :)**

ァレリアノアの箱舟

Valeria of the Noah Ark

Chapter 3

I will give up my freedom for my brother

"Allen? What's wrong?"

"But what…"

"You're back; I can't believe the millennium earl would actually grant my wish!" Valeria hugged Allen. "I'm so happy!"

"Undo what you did!" Allen pointed to Lenalee and Lavi, still frozen. "Undo it!"

"I didn't do it"

Allen was surprised, backed up and moved his eyes away from the girl.

"I really didn't," Valeria was horrified,

"You're a liar"

Valeria used the piano as a crutch, the minute her finger touched the piano, something glowed and sound filled the room.

"Allen, don't!" Lenalee _was_ saying.

"STOP," Lavi screamed.

"Oh, you stopped," Kanda was too surprised by the fast movements.

"So you did do it" Allen turned around to Valeria

"I didn't!" She was shaking her head, shutting her eyes she backed up to the wall. "I didn't, I didn't!"

"Wonderful!" The earl appeared behind Valeria with his usual big grin. "First it's rejection, then being skeptic. The 14th will wake up soon!"

Valeria sat frozen on the ground, looking as lifeless as a person can look. The earl pulled her to her feet and said, "Just a little more"

Valeria stood motionless staring at the earl.

"Stop staring blankly!" The earl commanded, "MAKE THE DEAL!"

A shadowy figure surrounded the girl. "Become one with me"

"I need to give you some motivation…"

The earl pointed at Allen who fell and didn't move. Valeria rushed over along with Lenalee, Lavi, and even Kanda.

"Stop it, stop it!"

Valeria shook Allen who looked blankly at the sky. "STOP IT!"

The earl simply laughed. "Become one with the Noah, let her take over you, then I'll release him again, it's a good trade!" He laughed again.

"On what world?" Lenalee shouted, "How is that a good trade?"

"That's not fair!" Lavi yelled.

"If… if I make a deal," Valeria walked toward the shadowy figure, "Allen will be alright, right?"

The earl only smiled.

The second Valeria touched the figure, it disappeared. From Lenalee's point of view, she could only tell that Valeria seemed to be suffering. The earl clapped and the four disappeared and appeared outside the piano room. Allen pushed himself up and looked up toward the window.

"How did we get here…?" He was saying.

Piano music filled the ark; a blue lightning seemed to fly into the window.

"Allen-kun," Road rode on Relo and flew above their heads, "the 14th Noah is here! Isn't it going to be great! You're going to fight your younger sister, what a show!"

"Sister…?"

Road frowned slightly, "You didn't know? That's sad, she was so excited… so excited."

"Allen, what is she talking about?" Lenalee was pushing Allen.

Tyki appeared beside the 4, "Road"

"It's you!" Lavi pointed at Tyki, jumping up and down.

"Nice to see you too"

Allen looked back up at the window; a meaningful laughter was surveying the area. The piano music seemed cold and heartless, unlike the music from before, full of happiness and meaning.

"What happened?"

"The 14th is going to take over her body, that's what happened!" Road laughed like a maniac. "Then she'll become a Noah, Valeria will be a Noah! It's simple, see?"

"The 14th Noah," Lena shrank back in fear, "How many are there?"

"The fourteenth was not originally apart of the Noah family," Road wagged a finger in front of Lenalee, her eyes cold and scary, "He is Mana Walker's brother…"

"Ma-na…?" Allen backed away, a forced smile upon his face, "You're joking! You must be!"

"I … AM… NOT" Road moved toward Allen, "Have you ever even considered the possibilities? OF COURSE NOT! Know why? It's because you didn't even know about your younger twin sister! She's been tortured all these years, and you… who…" Road stopped for a moment, Allen soon noticed why, "… the music stopped"

_Watashi ga ichiban tameshite mimasu_

_Watashi ga kibō suru_

_Watashi wa kitai_

_Watashi wa sakenda, watashi ga tameshita_

_Hotondo watashi ga nozomu hitobito_

_o kaeshite kudasai _

_Watashi wa, shite kudasai, anata no tanomu_

**(lyrics in English!)**

**(I'll try my hardest**

**I wish**

**I hope**

**I cried, I tried**

**Please return the people I most desire**

**I beg of you, please)**

"That song" Allen whispered, "I've heard it before… it was… a song Mana sang to me when I cried…"

"Oh?" Road snickered, "It's the song she sang to herself when she got sad"

"You sure are interesting, Allen Walker, you've always been interesting, and you'll never stop being." Road smiled, "Allen-kun, I'll tell you something right now,"

"Your sister has given up her freedom, her mind, and even her body for you"

"Allen, you're not going to believe her, are you?" Lenalee nudged him, "She's clearly lying!"

"Valeria is now the 14th noah with no total control of her powers, she is the noah of music and time. She can kill anyone, even a noah without second thought easily. Even the earl has small control over her desires and is her victim, her prey. If she can kill the earl and the noah family, then you are but a small target that she need not waste energy on."

Allen stared blankly at Road who was grinning evilly

"But even if the noah inside her wishes to kill someone dear to her, she would never allow it. She's that kind of person… even if it means her life."

"If she was that kind of person with such great power," Allen shot back, "then it's a pity she couldn't escape here on her own"

"Who told you she can't?" Tyki butted in, "She can very well, the day she came here, escape. Do you think the Earl was going to let pass such a good pawn," He laughed, "Do you not think he had treats over her? Do you not think they are threats that she would give up her life for?"

"Oh yeah? What are these important threats?"

Road and Tyki laughed in pure delight.

"Idiot," Roah coughed out, "The threats are your safety."

This time the people laughing were Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda stood at the side, quietly snickering.

"My safety?" Allen laughed in pleasure, "Stop lying, a girl would bet her freedom and life on my SAFETY?"

"I'm telling only the truth" Road frowned, "I'm being truthful."

**A/N: OKAY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN -MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN TSUNAIDA TE NI KISS WO EITHER!**

**Ok but truthfully, that song in this chapter is MINE, thanks for reading, I know how much you hate author's notes. I try to have 1000 words in each chapter sometimes a little bit more sometimes a little less, but I always make it up in the next chapter or two. My Romaji SUCKS, so I used google translator but anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. You are the only limitation

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO ADD CHAPTER FOUR, I LOST MY MODIVATION FOR A WHILE AND I HAVE LIKE 4 PROJECTS IN WHICH 3 ARE GOING TO GO INTO A COMPETITION AND ONE OF THEM IS WORTH LIKE 2/5 OF MY GRADE. AND I TRY TO MAINTAIN MY GRADES TO BE A HIGH ENJOY. AND AGAIN I AM VERY SOOORYYY! **

**One more thing, neah is a GIRL in my story because Valeria is a girl. So DEAL WITH IT!**

ヴァレリアノアの箱舟

Valeria of the Noah Ark

Chapter 4

You are the only limitation

Allen put his hand to his face and looked down, "Road, stop lying… please."

"I didn't lie," with that Road and Tyki disappeared into the air. The atmosphere was tense and everything was silent for a moment before Kanda spoke his signature words: "Che,"

"Kanda's right," Lavi agreed and nodded his head, "THEY WERE LYING"

"Hello, Allen Walker, How are you" in front of Allen appeared the girl from before: Valeria. Her skin was the tone of a Noah's. Her forehead spotted with 7 crosses. Behind her was the shadow, two round beady eyes with a lifeless smile planted onto the face. "I am Neah Walker, the 14th noah of destruction." The melodic voice rang out in the air. "Why do you exist?"

Allen was taken aback by what he had just said, "W-Wha…?"

"Why do you have to be here," The girl chuckled, "Why do you live?"

"I… can't answer that…" Allen answered lamely, "It's not like I had a choice…"

"…" Valeria smiled, "I can help you change that…" She smirked, "Just think, one little song and—BOOM! You're gone~!"

Lenalee stepped out, "STOP IT!" she shouted and pushed the noah. "Aren't you his sister? Don't you care about his safety? Isn't that why you stayed here?"

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, "Idiot, I am not Valeria"

"What...?"

"Sure if she dies, I will too, but I can always be reincarnated, she is but my host. She is not ME."

"You're not…"

"Should I repeat more slowly? I AM NOT VALERIA, I AM THE NOAH OF DESTRUCTION, NOT THAT STUPID OPTIMISTIC, SADISTIC IDIOT!"

"Then where is the girl?" Lavi asked, "What happened to her?"

"Sleeping"

The Noah cocked her head, first to the left, then to the right. "Bring me… your life"

"Soshite, shōnen wa nemuri ni ochita  
Uta o utatte,-shu o tataku  
Jimen ni kyoku rakka sa seru  
Dare ga geraku shite iru watashi ni kare o motarasu  
Dare ga okonatte iru watashi ni kare o motarasu

Kare o sagashi ni iku  
Kare wa nikushimi no shita ni kakurete iru  
Kizu to kanashimi no shita  
Shi no uta o utau  
Dare ga nokotte iru watashi ni kare o sa rete

(**A/N: TRANSLATION: **

**and the boy fell asleep**

**clap your hands, sing a song**

**let the song fall to the ground**

**bring me him who have fallen**

**bring me him who have gone**

**go find him**

**he's hidden beneath hatred**

**underneath the hurt and sadness**

**sing the song of death**

**being me him who have left)**

Akuma surrounded the four. "Bring me the lives of those, especially," he pointed to Allen, "That one."

"#$^%#*!" Kanda muttered

The four activated their innocence.

"Soshite, shōnen wa nemuri ni ochita  
Uta o utatte,-shu …"

As her song got louder, more akumas seemed to gather, more powerful they seem ed to get.

"Kill them! EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THESE EXCORCISTS!"

She laughed in joy.

"Can't you fight?" Valeria cried "You're so useless!"

Suddenly it seemed like Allen and Lenalee noticed something:

Valeria was crying, the tears that she must've been trying to keep in were strolling out and onto her visage.

Yet she seemed not to notice it.

Allen saw using his cursed eye, the real soul of the poor girl. A small fragile girl tried by chains to a tall, silver chair. She was crying, and saying something, as if she could see Allen. Struggling, she pulled her arm from the chains, she wiped her tears and waved goodbye before the scene blacked out and Allen was returned to the really world. Now if Allen thought about it, he could swear she was saying, _I guarantee you safety… and your friends. _

As if on cue, the Noah grabbed her head, the Akumas stopped to watch. A girl had materialized in front of the Noah. She was identical to the noah except for her skin and eye color, she also lacked the 7 crosses and the stupid Noah grin.

"I told you…" The voice was soft but stern. Valeria seemed to waver and stable. She flipped her silver hair, "I had but one limitation, it was so… easy too."

She leaned in, smiled deeply, evilly.

"That was Allen"

The Noah waved her hands at the figure, who had crossed her arms and was watching in amusement.

"You don't have any control over me!" The Noah screamed. Her head throbbed harder, she grabbed it.

"Does it hurt?" Valeria's voice was bitter and cold, "Is it pain?" She laughed.

Valeria laughed,

"Will you die? Will you feel unpleased?"

"You… You!"

The Noah looked over at the Akuma that surrounded her.

"KILL HER; SLASH AT HER, MAKE HER DIE!"

The akuma charged at the figure who stood emotionless. Neah smiled, "That'll show you…" But the pain in her head didn't stop, in fact it got worse, she cried out, a painful cry.

Even when the akumas cleared, the figure stood, without a scratch.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

"Why can't you, a Noah," Valeria put her hands on her hips, "Understand that I died the minute you took my body?"

"Wha-?" Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi even Kanda was shocked.

"The minute- no second I touched your hand, I become nothing more than thought…"

WHAT DO U THINK? TELL ME EVERYTHING!

I left u with a cliffy! Don't worry, I'll update more efficiently from now on.

I'm still so sorry about not updating!

Manga/anime you should read/see:

Watashi ni xx shinasai (Manga)

Akuma no long song (Manga)

#$^%#***teredlhren, "hose, especially,"ft, then to the right.


End file.
